Matt Weitzman
Matt Weitzman is one of the co-creators of American Dad! and was a Producer and writer with the following Family Guy episode credits: * Death Has a Shadow (31 January 1999) - co-producer * I Never Met the Dead Man (11 April 1999) - co-producer * Chitty Chitty Death Bang (18 April 1999) - co-producer * Mind Over Murder (25 April 1999) - co-producer * A Hero Sits Next Door (2 May 1999) - co-producer, Writer (written by) * The Son Also Draws (9 May 1999) - co-producer * Brian: Portrait of a Dog (16 May 1999) - co-producer * Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater (23 September 1999) - co-producer * Holy Crap (30 September 1999) - co-producer * Da Boom (26 December 1999) - producer * Brian in Love (7 March 2000) - producer * Love Thy Trophy (14 March 2000) - co-producer, Writer (written by) * Death Is a Bitch (21 March 2000) - co-producer * I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar (28 March 2000) - producer * The King Is Dead (28 March 2000) - co-producer * If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' (4 April 2000) - co-producer * Running Mates (11 April 2000) - co-producer * A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks (18 April 2000) - producer * Fifteen Minutes of Shame (25 April 2000) - producer * Road to Rhode Island (30 May 2000) - producer * Let's Go to the Hop (6 June 2000) - producer, Writer (written by) * Dammit Janet! (13 June 2000) - producer, Writer (written by) * There's Something About Paulie (27 June 2000) - co-producer * E. Peterbus Unum (12 July 2000) - producer * The Story on Page One (18 July 2000) - producer * Wasted Talent (25 July 2000) - producer, Writer (teleplay) * Fore Father (1 August 2000) - producer * The Thin White Line (11 July 2001) - producer * Brian Does Hollywood (18 July 2001) - producer * One if by Clam, Two if by Sea (1 August 2001) - producer * And the Wiener is... (8 August 2001) - producer, Writer (written by) * Death Lives (15 August 2001) - producer * Lethal Weapons (22 August 2001) - producer * The Kiss Seen Around the World (29 August 2001) - supervising producer * Mr. Saturday Knight (5 September 2001) - supervising producer * A Fish out of Water (19 September 2001) - supervising producer * Emission Impossible (8 November 2001) - supervising producer * To Love and Die in Dixie (15 November 2001) - supervising producer * Screwed the Pooch (29 November 2001) - supervising producer * Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother? (6 December 2001) - supervising producer, Writer (written by) * Ready, Willing, and Disabled (20 December 2001) - supervising producer * A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas (21 December 2001) - producer * Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows (17 January 2002) - supervising producer * From Method to Madness (24 January 2002) - supervising producer, Writer (written by) * Stuck Together, Torn Apart (31 January 2002) - supervising producer * Road to Europe (7 February 2002) - supervising producer * Family Guy Viewer Mail (14 February 2002) - supervising producer * When You Wish Upon a Weinstein (9 November 2003) - producer External Links *Matt Weitzman at IMDB Category:People Category:Writers